On the run
by Atuarre
Summary: The young Zabrak Una Mara has bad luck! She just was on the safe transport ship to Corellia until access pirates under the command of Captain Antares Vapasi entered the ship. Between a ransom demand, the uncertain prospect of slavery and a strange curiosity about the free, wild life of pirates Una will have to choose well what she's doing ...
1. Prolog

**Hi! I don't know if I will change the title soon... I think this will happen haha. Not really inspired for a title yet, but for the moment this will do. Well, I promised I will write my OC's Una's background story. Aaaand.. I'm doing it! Enjoy! Would like to read some reviews, that would be nice. And I really appreciate serious criticism. **

**Una, Antares and every other OC in this story belongs to me.**

**Zabraks, the Star Wars worlds, starship names etc... belong to STAR WARS Lucasarts/Disney. I own nothing.**

MISTAKES MAY APPEAR. English is not my native language, but I try hard to avoid grammar and spelling mistakes.

The young woman with the hooded cloak had been dozing quietly to ignore the grubby seats and her seat neighbor, a snoring blue Twi'lek, when a sudden, violent jolt went through the interfleet transport shuttle. There were rumbling sounds as several items fell to the ground and the owner bowed cursing afterwards. What had happened? Until now the flight had been so quiet, the steady hum of the engines had something soothing. Most of the passengers were sleeping or talking quietly to bridge the time for the long flight to Corellia.  
The sirens of the shuttle suddenly rang loud and small red warning lights flashed above the seats, the speaker crackled and jerky restlessness came into the dozing passengers. Within minutes, a panic chatter of different galactic languages started and the young woman wished to press her hands on her ears. Through the speakers came announcements trying to calm down the passengers. They merely suffered a small accident and the flight would go on in a few minutes, everything was all right. However, the automatic voice was no comfort for the passengers. Children were crying and a young Twi'lek had become unconscious.  
The young woman had a queasy feeling and for a brief moment she wished herself home. She should have taken a flight on a better ship and not on the standard flight! On the other hand ... the passports on standard class were not so strictly controlled and "Janis Lika" certainly wouldn't come so easy in the high class area . No, there she would come through only with her proper ID card, but Una Mara had not designated that her name appeared on any passenger lists. A second later a more violent jolt went through the ship and the lights suddenly went out except of the greenish emergency lights. Una cried with fear as the passengers around her completely panicked and started screaming. She had only wanted to escape, not to die ... !


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2! Yay, I'm happy I finally wrote it! Would like to read some reviews, that would be nice. And I really appreciate serious criticism. **

**Una, Antares and every other OC in this story belongs to me.**

**Zabraks, the Star Wars worlds, starship names etc... belong to STAR WARS Lucasarts/Disney. I own nothing.**

MISTAKES MAY APPEAR. English is not my native language, but I try hard to avoid grammar and spelling mistakes.

KABOOOM .  
The hit that pervaded the "Prospector" swept everyone off the legs who had not been able to hold somewhere. Curses in various languages were directed towards the bridge and the causer lowered his head with a look of guilt. His task had been to set the fast freighter of the Vapasi-pirates on the slow transporter. Well, he had done it anyway ...  
"What did I tell you about drinking and driving?" The self-proclaimed Captain Antares Vapasi rubbed his aching head on which soon a bump would adorn and shot an angry look on his navigator Kaz, a young, wild tattooed Zabrak, who gave him an embarrassed grin. Because he was the only still standing he looked even more proud of his crazy action. Around him his comrades stood up from the hard steel floor, cursing and grouching. Docking on the interfleet transport shuttle had been really harder than they had imagined. A truly stunning experience they owe their new navigator.  
"Sorry, boss ... probably miscalculated it a bit ..." Kaz said, clearing his throat several times before he spread his hands yield. "But we're on. The lock has already broken by the guys. And honestly , I 'm completely sober! "  
" Miscalculated is good ... do you have any idea what these shields cost with each repair ... ? " Antares growled and straightened his beloved, shabby leather jacket, decorated with all sorts of souvenirs. He was not a very tall man but compensated his height by a striking appearance. Antares Vapasi was a Zabrak like most of his companions, blue-eyed, with a short black Mohawk cut and striking tattoos on face and body. He sighed in relief when he felt his horns. All still there, every single one.  
" Listen up, friends. " He began, leaning back on the flashing control panel and let his eyes wander over the men that were his followers. He had only a few selected men here, guys he could truly rely on, so the number was manageable. They were swashbuckler, daring fellows, the most Zabrak and for each of them he would do almost everything. They had already been through many adventures and he knew what he owed them. Antares Vapasi was a man who appreciated and rewarded loyalty and his men were loyal to him.  
"Well, we have this small transport ship below us... you know, our finances are ... "  
With a fatalistic view of his blue eyes, he raised his hands and smiled weakly.  
"Well... lousy. Any ship that we can catch benefits us . So... no killings, everything of value is taken and who appears useful to you ..."He smiled.  
"Use stun shots and take with you what is pretty enough for the slave market."  
"Are you serious, Cap'n? Slaves? "Kaz asked suddenly. He was serving Antares for only a few weeks now. His comrades threw glances at him like "Are you crazy? " and "I do not know you, I'm just here by chance". They also took noticeably distance to the new team member who had joined them recently. Antares crossed his arms and looked at Kaz casually. The other one was younger than he and had worked as navigator on a merchant ship, but was dishonorably discharged for theft. He had tried to work as a smuggler, but he had stranded on a planet in the Outer Rim and had joined the Vapasi pirates there.  
"Seriously, slaves bring a lot of money, Kaz. You'll learn the hard way soon if you continue to ask me things like this. " Antares said coolly, and the young Zabrak blushed. For a moment everything was quiet .  
"Didn't mean it rude, boss. " He mumbled and his comrades grinned.  
"Guys, you have your instructions ... " continued Antares and rose from the elevated platform on which was the bridge of the ship. His heart was beating faster as always when he was just before a battle or a raid. His men had made an access to the ship that they had stopped with a targeted hit in the drive. There was of course the emergency drive ... but to enable that one needed some time, especially when confusion erupted on board. Antares knew this and he counted on the moment of surprise. He loosened his blaster in the holster and smiled when he heard his men already planning what to do with their prey . Hopefully he would find something that would help him on his way .

Una pressed against the steel wall, trying hard not to panic. She pressed her bag close to her to prevent loosing it in the crowd. Now she knew that the transport shuttle had been attacked and pirates were entering the ship. Her heart was in her throat and she felt a violent pressure in the stomach. It would not be the first time that she vomited because of high tension, but damn, she was seventeen, not a little girl anymore! One who was brave enough to escape from home had to be able to battle his own way! On the other hand ...  
"Please remain calm!" the mechanical voice on the speakers repeated again and again and Una's nerves were overwrought. Where should she go? She walked along the wall and was about to slip into an empty cabin when she heard screams from the other end of the corridor. Cries ... and shots. Her heart lurched and she hastily slipped into the cabin and pulled the door behind her. She had no key card to lock it, but maybe she could hold out here until the security guards came. Which had to be on this ship... or not?  
She sank to the door and suddenly began to cry helplessly as she heard more shots at the door and the frightened cries became louder. Doors were smashed , she heard the harsh laughter of men. Una clutched her bag and stood up hastily... and the door of the cabin was torn roughly the same moment. Una fell to the floor and cried with pain as she landed on the hard ground and bumped her head on the table .  
"Here's another one! Hah, and she is pretty! "  
She gasped a "No!" and tried to fight back against the rough hands of the man that grabbed her wrist . Through her tangled red hair, she realized him dimly as a Zabrak, probably a little older than she with dark tattoos covering his face . Una pulled her hand and tried to get free desperately, but the man just laughed roughly and pulled her roughly to her feet. She staggered dazed from the fall against him and he pulled her with him. His voice was cheerful and he laughed when he saw her panicked look .  
"Come on, girl. Be good, and nothing happens to you."

He led her into the mess of the ship where the passengers were gathered together by a group of wild-looking men, all Zabrak. The passengers were kept under control with blasters and they looked resigned, exhausted, frightened. Which fate would befall them? Una gasped and bit her lip to not scream when she saw the lifeless bodies of some passengers. Were they just stunned or even dead ? She felt the panic rising again in her that was gone for a moment, yielded by dull resignation. Who were these men?  
"Cap'n, look. For sure we get something for her!"  
The man who had caught her sounded proud, almost cheerful .  
Una was roughly pushed forward and staggered for a moment, before she could stand still again . She was well aware of the views of the bystanders as the man whom he had addressed as "Cap'n" turned and looked right into her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3! Still keep up the work. Would like to read some reviews, that would be nice. And I really appreciate serious criticism. **

**Una, Antares and every other OC in this story belongs to me.**

**Zabraks, the Star Wars worlds, starship names etc... belong to STAR WARS Lucasarts/Disney. I own nothing.**

MISTAKES MAY APPEAR. English is not my native language, but I try hard to avoid grammar and spelling mistakes.

"Captain, look! For sure we get something for this one!"  
Antares turned around when he heard Ferans excited voice. The yield was rather meager so far and he had no hope that his first officer found something valuable now. He already regretted having ever attacked this crummy little starship. He should have known that there was nothing to pick up except of a few slaves and almost worthless cargo. Not even smuggled goods! It was enough to drive you mad! He was totally out of luck.  
Antares was very surprised when instead of another frightened human woman a Zabrak girl stood in front of him and she easily held his gaze. She was a head shorter than he, had a tangled mass of wild, red curls on her head and was handsome in a somewhat austere manner. Narrow, golden brown tattoos adorned her creamy white skin, she had two small horns on each of her temples and Antares was very sure that her delicate hands had never seen really hard work. Although she was wearing shabby clothes this young woman was definitely not a member of the working class. She was clutching her canvas bag and did not turn her eyes that were green as fresh grass.  
"Well, what do we have here? " He whistled and looked amused as she winced. He usually had a rather positive effect on women in general! He looked at her a few moments and saw how his glance brought her out of balance. Her hands twitched nervously, she was rubbing the skin of her thumb with the nail of her forefinger. Antares smiled and held out his hand for a red strand of hair, felt for a brief moment the softness before the girl stepped back hastily and almost tripped over the hem of her robe.  
"Do not touch me!" She had a slightly rough voice and snapped on him like an angry jungle cat, still clutching her arms tightly around her bag. He wondered what was inside, why did she hold that thing so tight?  
"Cap'n, seems you have really success with ladies! Man, we should have put that wild cat in your bed as a gift!" he could her Kaz's voice and the men laughed. Antares raised his hands in a "It can't be helped" manner and smiled modestly without leaving Una from his eyes. She seemed quite frightened, but her pride seemed not allow to show it. She was definitely not one of the lower and middle classes as the rest of the passengers; that was easy to see.  
"Well, this time my charm seems to fail. Maybe a stunning shot would be appropriate ... " he tried to challenge her a bit. Somehow she seemed familiar, as if he had seen her before. Maybe she was an actress or a holo tv porn star...?  
Since he sounded as if he would really think about it Una got a bad feeling in her stomach. If she was unconscious... these guys would do whatever with her!  
"Okay babe... what is your name ? " His voice was calm, but the hint of a possible violent abduction loosened Una's tongue. She saw the exhaustion in the eyes of the trapped passengers around her, the fear in her faces. They shared the same fate ... but the manner he was looking at her made her sure she maybe could improve her fate. Una could be ruthless if she wanted to, a property that had been received through her education.  
"I ... Janis Lika. " she replied, but her hesitation lasted only a second too long. The pirat raised his black eyebrows, his blue eyes were mocking. He cocked his head.  
"You lied, girl." Suddenly his voice that had previously been warm and rough got distant. Una's heart jumped.  
"Kaz, examine her. Somewhere she will have hidden her ID."  
The ambiguous allusion behind his words let Una's knees turn to jelly and she backed away when a young Zabrak with a broad grin marched on her.  
"Wow, thank you boss, I never got a job that pleasant ... "  
SLAP.  
The slap was well-placed. Kaz held his burning cheek and stared at the young woman, who still had her hand raised. Antares could not help, he laughed. Suddenly, he grasped Una's wrists, the bag clattered to the floor and he struggled with the young Zabrak who surprisingly knew how to defend. He groaned heavily as her knee hit him in his noble parts and he suddenly let go. Kaz responded quickly when he saw his boss got to his knees.  
"Stay here, dolly ! "  
The stunning shot from the blaster caught Una and sent her down into unconsciousness and down on the hard steel floor. Kaz smile superior, walked over to her and picked her up. She was a lightweight and smelled like an exotic perfume. No difficulty for him to lay her over his shoulder.  
"Caught the bird, Cap'n."  
Antares was still kneeling on the floor, holding his abdomen, his eyes were moist . That damn wildcat! He should unlearn to always choose the diplomatic approach first!  
"We take her with us. Devil shall take me if I do not pay her back this... These over there ... " His voice shook as he pointed to the little group of passengers that khis men kept at bay. They were belonging to different races and especially the Twi'lek would bring him money. The imperial brothels were always interested in new girls. "They come with us too. Locks them into the mess and keep them calm. The others... "He waved his hand and his men nodded. They understood his wordless order.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Would like to read some reviews... And I really appreciate serious criticism :)**

**Una, Antares and every other OC in this story belongs to me.**

**Zabraks, the Star Wars worlds, starship names etc... belong to STAR WARS Lucasarts/Disney. I own nothing.**

MISTAKES MAY APPEAR. English is not my native language, but I try hard to avoid grammar and spelling mistake

Falleen. The planet mostly covered by jungle looked like a green gem from space, only some water in patches broke the spotted green of the forest cover. Nothing was seen from the cities and the huge factories for all kinds of production when the planet emerged in the section of the cockpit window for the first time. Antares sighed contentedly when they came out of hyperspace and the planet came into view. Finally back home. The "Prospector" needed some repairs and he would be glad when he finally got rid of the frightened slaves, the former passengers of the transport shuttle. He could have bring them all to silence with a few stunning shots, but he would not take a chance. They were valuable, they would bring credits he needed urgently. He had already contacted his agent man, a Falleen who could always use good slaves for the factories and raw material mines of the planet. Normally the Vapasi clan did not work as slave traders, but hard times require tough measures.  
Antares leaned back in the pilot's chair, put his feet up on the console and closed his eyes. Around him, his men waited quietly for the landing, the two pilots talking quietly. The time display had told him that it was late in the evening. No wonder they were all quiet and you could only a few quiet words . Normally they celebrated a good raid, fat booty, but this time they were all rather resigned. The Zabrak yawned.  
Kaz, the navigator, watched his captain when he moved the cold pack in his lap a little. Apparently the girl had landed a good hit. He could not help smiling a slight grin and looked again on the navigation computer. Rows of data were running over the glowing blue screen and showed him the landing coordinates that Kaz had selected.  
"Captain, what are you doing now with the girl whom you owe your bruised nuts?" The young navigator said it casually, but it was enough to catch Antares' attention. He even opened an eye and looked sluggish at Kaz. The navigator folded his arms and grinned again.  
"She has not woken up again, but she's fine."  
"You had a lot of power on your blaster, my friend. It's a surprise you didn't kill her." Antares replied. His voice resonated with fatigue, but also a little humor.  
"Nah, Captain. 'would be surprised if we won't get a decent ransom for her. Or a whole bag credits, if any of the Falleen chooses her for the life of a concubine. Well, she looks like she got only little to eat where she comes from, but have you recogniced her tits...?" The voice of the younger Zabrak got some sort of dreamy undertone.  
"Ah, yes, I remember ... a major reason you're here is your big mouth." Antares laughed loudly and stifled a pained groan as the dull pain shot through his abdomen. The piercing beep of the board computer prevented Kaz' answer, he glanced at the screen and typed in a series of numbers and letters. The two pilots were getting ready for the landing and their captain closed his eyes again. In a few minutes they were finally home .

There was darkness ... there were voices. There was a pain between her ears that seemed to extinguish all thoughts. Una moaned softly, her fingers dug firmly into the fabric that someone had covered her with. It was a little rough, but pleasant and for a moment she snuggled deeper into this warm embrace. It was somehow comforting and she wished she could close her eyes to the reality that was outside her dreams. She could not stop the tears rose in her eyes and rolling down along the side of her face.  
"Hey, she wakes up." A soft female voice startled Una and she gave an indignant noise as the headache made her see flashes again. Fabric rustled somewhere beside her head, but Una kept her eyes still closed. Like a child. What I can't see also can't see me. No matter how childish it seemed to her, at the moment she still found safety in the darkness behind her eyes.  
"Ah, I know. Here, this should help you." The voice sounded friendly young. Una opened one eye and recognized a Zabrak woman with smooth black hair and delicate features which held out a glass with a light blue liquid to her. "Against the headache. "  
Una opened the other eye, turned her head. She could only vaguely remember how they Zabrak had targeted her... a sharp pain in her hip ... then all had gone black. How hard had she been wounded ? She moved her fingers , wiggled her toes. Everything seemed to work.  
"Well, you see, everything is all right. You're safe. Can you sit up?" Said the young woman and offered her the glass again. Una had to clear her throat several times before she could answer. Her throat seemed parched, her tongue stuck unpleasant on the palate.  
"What ... is it?" she croaked, leaning on hwe elbow, eyeing the liquid suspiciously. Could be anything.  
"Water and a painkiller. I once shocked myself accidentally in training ... I know well how it feels afterwards. " The other woman grinned and put the glass to her lips, took a sip. "Do you see? No poison. You can drink it."  
Una took the glass and drank from the other side, only a tiny sip, then she threw the drink down greedily. It left a slightly bitter taste of the drug, but it made her feel better.  
"Where am I? " Una rubbed her forehead. Her hair was sticky, she must had sweated heavily. She rubbed her eyes. Certainly they looked completely messy, she even thought she was smelling a little.  
"In the Lair of the Vapasi." the woman replied and set the glass aside, looking at Una then. "You were unconscious for eight hours. You will be better soon, you've just gotten a high dose of anesthetic. "  
Una looked at her fingers and pretended to be busy with it. The Vapasi? She could faintly reminiscent these names, her father had often grumbled about the criminal organizations. The Vapasi were an underground organization, a clan of smugglers and the underworld dealers, all linked together. Was she in their headquarters? Through the small window to her right sunlight shone into the room. Well, so she was no longer on board of the transporter. She blinked, saw dust dancing in the light .  
"Why am I here?" Slowly the pain began to disappear from her head and she sat up. She was in a small bedroom in a narrow bed, which did not fit with the rest, wild motley furnishing. The shape of the room seemed also a bit odd. Who built walls made of metal? The window also was more like a big porthole, which had a little flimsy curtain. The young woman sitting on a chair next to the bed grinned .  
"You're on the ground. But ... you're still in a spaceship. Well, let's say it had been one until we built a house of it for us." She said, sounding amused about Una's confused expression .  
"And who are you?" the red-haired Zabrak said and pushed back the covers , swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The world seemed to turn a little, but the feeling was getting better with every second.  
"My name is Zam Odai. Nice to meet you." Zam smiled.  
"You always welcome your prisoners like this? " Una said, suddenly sullen than before and saw only another grin. The memory had come back completely, now she knew again what had happened.  
"Only high ranking ones. Normally I let no one sleeping in my bed, but the captain said, with you I should make an exception. "  
Una did not know what to say to that, she saw down to her bare toes, wiggling them. What should that mean?


End file.
